Another Light and Shadow
by GabWhiteDevil
Summary: MidoXTaka MidoTaka Midorima x Takao Oneshot Indonesian "Hyuuga berkata, formasi kalian memang sedikit berbeda tapi kalian seperti 'cahaya' dan 'bayangan' untuk tim kalian" "Dia bukan bayanganku!" "Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas.."


Judul : Another Light and Shadow

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Pairing : MidoTaka (Midorima x Takao)

Genre : Romance, humor

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

"_Hyuuga berkata, formasi kalian memang sedikit berbeda tapi kalian seperti 'cahaya' dan 'bayangan' untuk tim kalian"_

Apa yang membuat Kuroko repot-repot mengirim pesan singkat padaku hanya untuk memberitahu hal yang seperti itu?

Bahkan, kesan pertamaku pada Takao tidak terlalu bagus.

"Shin-chan~ Ayo kita makan siang!" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Makan saja sendiri, aku tidak lapar" balasku.

"Eh? Apa kau yakin?" aku hanya mengangguk., "Baiklah." Dia pun meninggalkan kelas.

"…_tapi kalian seperti 'cahaya' dan 'bayangan' untuk tim kalian"_

Haruskah aku mempedulikan itu? Itu kan hanya sebuah pendapat, aku sendiri tidak merasa dia adalah 'bayangan'ku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya untuk menjadi 'bayangan'ku.

"Shin-chan~ Aku datang!" Takao berdiri di pintu dan tersenyum lebar, aku menatapnya datar. Dia berlari kecil dan duduk di sebelahku, "Ini." Aku melihat bungkusan onigiri yang dia dorong ke mejaku. "Aku tidak memesan apa-apa"

"Kalau tidak makan bisa sakit, lho"

"Aku tidak lapar, Takao"

"Ini hanya onigiri kecil. Cepat habiskan, nanti kita latihan basket lagi sepulang sekolah."

Termakan oleh bujukannya, aku pun mengambil dan memakan onigiri itu, "Nah, itu kan lebih baik" Takao tersenyum lebar.

"Ini karena kau memaksaku" balasku datar.

* * *

Jam sekolah cepat sekali bergulir, aku merapikan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum melangkah pergi ke lapangan basket.

_Tuk.._

Eh? Bola basket? Siapa yang menjatuhkannya? Aku menengok ke belakang dan.. Takao pelakunya. Aku menghela nafas, serasa ada yang memperhatikan, dia menengok kearahku dan tersenyum lebar, "Ah, maaf, Shin-chan, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bolanya" katanya.

"Apa kau harus membawa semua bola itu ke lapangan?" tanyaku menghiraukan kata-katanya

Dia mengangguk, "kau naik saja duluan, aku masih harus membawa beberapa bola lagi"

"Kenapa tidak langsung memasukkan bola-bola itu kedalam kantong jaring?" Apa dia tidak berpikir seperti itu?

"Aku juga awalnya mencari itu, tapi robek, jadi aku membawanya dengan tangan saja" ternyata sudah terlintas di otaknya

"bukannya bola basket didalam gudang lumayan banyak? Berapa kali lagi kau harus bolak-balik?"

"mungkin 2 kali lagi, kan aku sudah bolak-balik 4 kali" jawabnya enteng, aku berjalan menuju gudang di belakangnya dan memegang kenop pintunya, "masih berapa bola lagi yang tersisa?"

"4 buah lagi" ucap Takao saat aku masuk dan mengambil sisa bola basket didalam gudang, "Kau mau apa di sana, Shin-chan?"

Aku menyusun keempat bola itu di lenganku, "tutup pintunya." Perintahku, Takao langsung mengunci pintu gudang dan mengambil bola-bola basket yang di bawanya

Beruntung tanganku sedikit panjang, setidaknya Takao tidak akan bolak-balik ke gudang lagi, "Kenapa kau membantuku membawakan bola? Jarang sekali kau seperti itu" Takao berkomentar.

"tidak usah banyak tanya, yang penting aku sudah membawakannya" balasku datar

Dia tersenyum lagi, "Shin-chan memang baik! Aku tahu itu, tapi Shin-chan hanya terlalu dingin"

"Tidak usah banyak omong!"

Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di lapangan basket. "Taruh di sana saja bola-bolanya" Takao menunjuk keranjang bola di depanku dengan dagunya, aku tidak meresponnya apa-apa, hanya langsung menaruh bola-bola yang kupegang ke dalam keranjang yang dimaksud dan berbalik kearah ruang ganti.

"Shin-chan! Mau kemana?" Tanya Takao

"ganti baju."

"baiklah"

* * *

Aku membereskan bajuku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, aku penasaran klub basket mana yang datang ke sekolahku, dari tadi aku mendengar suara-suara yang tidak terlalu familiar di telingaku. Setelah selesai, aku keluar dari ruang ganti dan membenarkan posisi kacamataku.

Seirin!

"_Hyuuga berkata, formasi kalian memang sedikit berbeda tapi kalian seperti 'cahaya' dan 'bayangan' untuk tim kalian"_

Kuroko! Untuk apa Seirin mengunjungi sekolahku? Payah! Kata-kata itu bahkan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Shin-chan! Seirin datang untuk mengadakan pertandingan persaabatan dengan sekolah kita, lho. Ayo cepat kesini" Takao memanggilku dengan antusias. Aku pun berjalan cepat dan berdiri ke sebelah Takao.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu kan, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun?" Kuroko menghampiri kami, "iya, cukup lama" jawab Takao tersenyum kecil, "tidak terlalu lama." Jawabku dingin.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti…"

"…'_cahaya' dan 'bayangan' untuk tim kalian"_

Kalimat itu lagi?!

"Eh? Kami bukan sepertimu dan Kagami-kun, asal kau tahu" balas Takao

"Takao bukan 'bayangan'ku!" k-kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?!

"eh? Ah! Iya benar… aku bukan 'bayangan'nya, jadi berhentilah bercanda, Kuroko-kun, haha.." Takao memaksakan tertawa.

"Tapi aku seri—"

"Hey, sebentar lagi kan hari Valentine, apa yang kau rencanakan, Kuroko-kun?" untung Takao pintar dalam mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya" Kuroko menjawab datar

"tidakkah kau akan memberikan hadiah kepada orang yang kau suka?" Takao bertanya lagi

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu" balas Kuroko

"Semuanya! Kita akan mulai pertandingan ini! Bersiap-siaplah!" pelatih berteriak dari tengah lapangan.

"Ayo Takao, kita bersiap-siap" aku menarik tangannya menjauh dari Kuroko

* * *

"Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Seirin!"

Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa yang menang atau siapa yang kalah. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, ada yang mengganjal di otakku.

"Takao, kau sudah mau pulang?" aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, "iya, hehe.. badanku pegal, aku ingin segera istirahat" Takao menjawab dengan wajah lesu, ini masih jam lima sore! Biasanya dia terus menggangguku sampai pukul sebelas malam, apa yang salah dengannya?

"kita mau makan siang bersama, lho… tidak ikut?"

"tidak, makan saja bersama anggota lain, aku ingin tidur, lelah sekali, aku duluan ya.. Sayonara!"

Ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku dan membawa tasku.

"Midorima, kau mau kemana?"

"aku juga pulang, aku lupa ada janji dengan temanku" seusai beralasan seperti itu aku langsung berlari keluar dari lapangan, aku harus mengejar—

"kau juga pulang, Shin-chan?" Aku terhenyak. Sial! Dia ternyata masih di sekolah! Tapi.. apa yang dia pegang di tangannya? Kertas apa itu? Ah! Aku juga tidak peduli. "Iya" aku membenarkan posisi kacamataku dan lanjut berjalan.

"Oh begitu… mau pulang bersama?" dia mulai menyamakan langkahnya denganku

"Apa kau harus bertanya? Biasanya kau langsung berjalan disebelahku"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, "aku hanya merasa tidak pantas…" gumamnya dengan nada bicara yang aku baru pernah dengar darinya. Aku berbalik menghadapnya, "Kau ingin pulang duluan atau tidak?" tanyanya

"Kau saja yang duluan" jawabku, dia hanya berjalan melewatiku tanpa merespon apapun. Ini membingungkan, seorang Takao bisa seperti itu.

* * *

"Apa kau tidak latihan basket?" tanyaku pada Takao saat melihatnya menuju gerbang sekolah, dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku sebelum berlari keluar sekolah. Apa maksudnya?

Tap!

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Takao sudah keluar dari tim basket?"

"Apa?!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, rupanya…"

"Kapan dia keluar dari tim basket?" tanyaku

"Tadi, tadi dia memberikan surat keterangan pada pelatih" Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal.

Anak itu!

"terimakasih sudah memberitahuku" aku berlari dengan upaya mengejarnya.

* * *

"Takao Kazunari, berhenti!" Aku berteriak dan menghentikan langkahku saat Takao berhenti berlari di depanku. Dia menengok ke belakang, "Ada apa, Shin-chan?"

"Kenapa kau keluar dari tim basket?" tanyaku langsung

"Maksudmu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau mendengarku dengan jelas tadi"

"aku bukan lagi 'bayangan' yang selalu menemani 'cahaya', hanya 'bayangan' yang bisa terus berdampingan dengan 'cahaya', aku hanya 'cahaya redup', jika ada 'cahaya terang' di dekatku maka aku akan menghilang."

"tidak peduli redup atau tidak 'cahaya' yang berkumpul, mereka akan menerangi suatu tempat saat mereka banyak dengan menutupi kegelapan yang belum bisa di tutupi oleh 'cahaya-cahaya' yang redup." Sejak kapan aku bisa merangkai kata sebagus itu?

"hanya 'bayangan' yang bisa terus bersanding dengan 'cahaya' dan tidak akan saling menutupi satu sama lain. Aku hanya menunggu saatnya tiba, dimana 'cahaya'ku akan padam dan aku akan meninggalkan 'cahaya-cahaya' lainnya dalam diam."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah 'bayangan'."

"…kau menolakku. Aku sudah mencoba menjadi 'bayangan'mu, tapi aku ditolak. Jadi aku mencoba menjadi 'cahaya', tapi sinarku tidak sekuat 'cahaya-cahaya' yang lain di tim. Dan akhirnya aku pun padam dengan cepat."

"_Takao bukan 'bayangan'ku!"_

Aku membulatkan mataku, rasanya ada sesuatu tak berwujud menghantam dadaku, dia berarti masih ingat kata-kataku, apa itu sangat melukainya?

"Mulai sekarang, jadilah 'bayangan'ku"

"Tidak perlu. Masalah akan selesai jika aku pergi."

"tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau kau pergi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ini bukan saatnya untuk malu, aku benar-benar tidak mau dia pergi.

"Aku akan tetap pergi"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"tentu aku bisa, kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, kau tidak pernah menghalangiku untuk pergi, sekalipun aku belum tentu kembali, kan? Jadi buat apa aku memikirkan cara untuk hal itu saat kau tidak akan melakukan hal—"

"…aku mencintaimu"

"….apa? haha, maaf.. pendengaranku buruk, aku mungkin salah dengar—bukan! bukan!— aku tidak dengar apa-apa"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas, Takao Kazunari. Aku mencintaimu! Jangan bersikap bodoh dengan langsung menghilang dari hadapanku!" aku tidak menyadari kalau aku seperti memarahinya.

"hehe.."

"senyum untuk apa itu?"

"aku tahu kok, sebenarnya Shin-chan itu baik" dia tersenyum lebar padaku

"_Shin-chan memang baik! Aku tahu itu, tapi Shin-chan hanya terlalu dingin"_

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang"

"Ayo pulang bersama!" dia menggandeng tanganku dan mengayunkannya, "Aku juga mencintai Shin-chan!"

"kau mencintai semua orang" jawabku malas

"Aku serius, apa sikapku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan ini membuatmu berfikir kalau aku tidak tahu cinta? Aku tahu, aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti remaja-remaja lain, bedanya, aku menutupi itu dengan sifatku. Aku suka Shin-chan!"

"baiklah.."

"apa kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"terserahmu.."

"siapa yang akan diserang? Kau? Eh, tapi kan kau itu 'cahaya', apa aku yang akan diserang? Whoa.. menakutkan!"

"berisik!"

"hehe, Shin-chan adalah 'cahaya' dan aku adalah 'bayangan', aku adalah 'bayangan' Shin-chan"

"karena kau adalah 'bayangan'ku, jangan pernah sekali-kali menghilang dan tetap terus bersamaku, karena aku adalah 'cahaya'mu" aku menatapnya lurus dan tajam kearah bola matanya

Dia menatapku tegang sebelum ada semburat merah muda terlihat diwajahnya, "ah! Hm.. baiklah.." aku menggandeng tangannya sambil terkikik pelan, dia lucu saat merona.

"terima kasih.."

"untuk?"

"mencintaiku.. dan membolehkanku menjadi bayanganmu.."


End file.
